Bring me a dream
by delenarippah
Summary: Damon es un hombre que lo tiene todo. Una gran familia, buenos amigos, más dinero del que puede gastar y fama. Pero no puede dejar de sentirse solo. Luchando contra la depresión que amenaza absorberlo por completo, se pregunta cuando será el dia en el que conocerá a su alma gemela. ¿Pero que pasa cuando el destino, en vez de presentársela en persona, se la muestra en sueños? AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenecen. Estos son propiedad de Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson y L. J. Smith. Tampoco me pertenecen las frases ni los extractos, los derechos de ella le corresponden a SYML.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 – Bring Me A Dream**

* * *

 _"Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream._

 _Make her the cutest that I've ever seen._

 _Give her two lips, like roses and clover,_

 _And tell her that her lonely nights are over."_

* * *

Presioné el botón para cerrar las puertas del ascensor y me dirigí a la pared contraria para apoyarme contra ella. Cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho, mis ojos se cerraron casi automáticamente producto del cansancio al que mi cuerpo ya se hallaba acostumbrado. Sentí como el elevador ascendía en la boca de mi estómago, el murmullo del metal extrañamente relajante.

Nadie estaba despierto a esta hora. Incluso el recepcionista del lobby había estado luchando por mantener sus ojos abiertos, tratando de no quedarse dormido. La noche anterior lo pillé dormitando en su escritorio, su cabeza dando un brusco vaivén hacia abajo que lo sobresaltó y lo hizo brincar de su silla, casi botándolo al suelo. Justo en ese momento se encontró con mi mirada divertida y fingió haber estado haciendo ejercicios con su cuello. Me habría reído si no hubiese estado tan cansado –como siempre-. Le saludé y continué mi camino silencioso.

Ya no cuestionaba mis llegadas a esta hora de la noche. Me conocía desde que compré mi apartamento y a estas alturas ya no le sorprendía que llegara tan tarde, ya de madrugada. Se había vuelto una especie de hábito mío, una costumbre.

No necesité abrir mis párpados para saber que ya me encontraba en el último piso cuando el ruido mecánico de las puertas al abrirse me anunció que ya me encontraba en la suite presidencial. Saliendo de mi letargo, me impulsé hacia adelante y di un par de zancadas hasta llegar a la puerta de mi departamento. Con un suspiro, coloqué la llave en la cerradura de mi puerta, haciéndola girar junto con la manilla.

La penumbra me recibió pero no me molesté en encender las luces. Simplemente cerré la puerta, cuidando de ponerle seguro y caminé hacia los amplios ventanales que revelaban la cuidad de Nueva York en su máximo esplendor. Vivía en uno de los edificios más altos, por lo que no había muchos que bloquearan mi vista. Observé casi reverente el espectáculo frente a mí, las luces, los vehículos que cruzaban las calles. Era tanta la luminosidad de la ciudad que casi no se podían ver las estrellas con claridad. Era una verdadera pena.

No podía escuchar nada de lo que pasaba allá abajo, pero sabía que la ciudad aún vibraba convida. _La ciudad que nunca dormía_. Al menos Nueva York y yo teníamos algo en común. Dándole la espalda a la belleza nocturna, caminé hasta mi preciosa colección de licores, tratando de decidirme por una de todas las botellas que ahí tenía y que siempre debía renovar. Hoy iba a necesitar algo fuerte, porque me encontraba más cansado de costumbre y dormir no me vendría nada de mal… Si tan solo pudiese hacerlo.

Me encogí de hombros y agarré la botella de bourbon. Mi favorito. Quizás si bebía lo suficiente como para desmayarme, podría dormir un par de horas. Al menos tendría el cuidado de dejar un par de pastillas y un vaso de agua en el velador junto a mi cama, porque sabía que a la mañana siguiente iba a despertar con una resaca y con ganas de asesinar al mundo. Pero no por eso iba a faltar al trabajo.

Sabía que mi familia estaba preocupada. Mamá me llamó el otro día. Aún resonaba su voz en mi cabeza, su tono acusatorio cuando se quejó de que ya no iba a verlos, que ya no los llamaba, que apenas me veía los días festivos. Podía ver el rostro de Stefan mientras me estudiaba cuidadosamente, preocupado, diciéndome que no debería trabajar demasiado, que me tomara un descanso, que él podría cubrirme. El temor en las facciones de Ric, mientras trataba de convencerme que saliera una noche con él, que fuésemos a ese bar que solíamos frecuentar. El leve pánico en sus ojos cuando le dije que no, una primera vez.

Bebí un largo trago del líquido ámbar, sintiéndolo descender por mi garganta, quemando todo a su paso y dejando atrás un placentero calor.

No sabía por qué estaban tan preocupados… Bueno, la verdad es que sí lo sabía.

Honestamente, no tenía ganas de ir a la casa de mis padres. No porque no quisiera verlos. Bueno, para ser sincero, no tenía ningún deseo de ver a mi padre. Pero eso no era ninguna sorpresa. A quien sí echaba de menos era a mamá, la extrañaba como nunca. Pero… simplemente no podía ir. Porque cada vez que voy a almorzar o cenar con ellos, es como si no pudiese conectar con nadie. Como si la felicidad que mamá irradia naturalmente cada vez que la voy a ver se encontrara completamente extinta dentro de mi cuerpo. Ya ni siquiera era capaz de enfurecerme después de recibir una mirada desaprobatoria o una crítica insidiosa de parte de mi padre. Los escuchaba atentamente mientras contaban cosas interesantes sobre sus días, sobre lo que iban a hacer en las semanas siguientes. No me perturbaba la voz emocionada de Stefan ni los chillidos excitados de su novia Caroline cada vez que hablaban de su reciente compromiso y los planes de su cada vez más cercana boda.

Las emociones eran cortas, pasajeras. Se iban tan pronto como llegaban, dejándome con el mismo vacío que había estado carcomiendo mi cuerpo por dentro desde hace ya bastante tiempo, expandiéndose y adueñándose de mí. Eran pocas las veces que lograba experimentar algún tipo de emoción que durara lo suficiente como para sacarme de mi neblina. Y últimamente, estas emociones consistían en frustración, enfado, irritación y aburrimiento. Todos efímeros.

Esto ocurría cuando escuchaba la admiración y el orgullo en la voz de Stefan las veces que solía hablar de Caroline, o cada vez que los veía intercambiar miradas amorosas dentro de su pequeña burbuja de amor. O como cuando Ric me contó que Jenna era la indicada y que planeaba pedirle matrimonio.

Recordaba cómo mi estómago se comprimió, los retorcijones desagradables y la leve punzada en el corazón que me advertían que era envidia. Y odiaba sentir eso, porque eran mis amigos, mi familia. No podía tenerles celos. Pero los tenía, porque yo quería lo que ellos tenían. Pero luego ya no, ya no sentía nada. Y volvía a mi adormecimiento.

Por eso mismo no prestaba atención a los consejos de Stefan. Él no entendía que necesitaba trabajar. Realmente lo _necesitaba_. Era la única forma en la cual podía distraerme lo suficiente como para no pensar en todo lo que no tenía, en todo lo que necesitaba y no lograba conseguir. En todo lo que me estaba pasando, en todo lo que no me pasaba. Últimamente, los días eran iguales. Monótonos. Y la motivación que antes me empujaba a seguir adelante se estaba drenando de mi cuerpo con cada día que pasaba. Todas las mañanas apenas despertaba podía sentir el peso del mundo sobre mi cuerpo, el dolor de mis músculos y el cansancio crónico haciendo añicos mi cuerpo, tratando de convencerme de quedarme en casa y no ir a la oficina. Ya no tenía sentido para mí ir a trabajar. Pero si me quedaba en casa, entonces me pondría a pensar. Y eso era un gran no-no.

Las mujeres solían ayudarme. Me dejaban sin tiempo durante las noches lo que era algo grandioso. Si traía una mujer cualquiera conmigo a mi apartamento y me acostaba con ella, me brindaba un par de horas de completa liberación No tenía que pensar en nada, no tenía que preocuparme de nada. No tenía que sentir nada salvo placer y satisfacción. Era la excusa perfecta para no dormir. Así, cuando mis colegas me vieran la mañana siguiente, no culparían a mi insomnio por las ojeras que ya eran habituales en mi rostro.

Pero el sexo también dejó de ser lo mismo. Fue bueno durante un tiempo –un corto tiempo-, y luego ya no era ni divertido ni interesante. Las mujeres dejaron de sorprenderme. Razón por la cual he evadido las invitaciones de Ric al bar donde suelo buscarlas. Pero sabía que el problema no era de ellas, sino mío. Yo era el que no lograba sentirme atraído a ellas. El juego comenzó a aburrirme. Decir las mismas líneas una y otra vez -todas las noches-, a distintas mujeres comenzó a volverse demasiado predecible, demasiado fácil, demasiado agotador. Ya no era suficiente para mí y necesitaba un cambio urgente.

Pero no invitaría a ninguna de ellas a salir. Porque sabía que eso no era lo que ellas estaban buscando. Tampoco estaba seguro de querer tener una relación con alguna de ellas, porque las conocía. Veía el brillo en sus miradas cuando notaban lo caro que se veían mis trajes, me daba cuenta de que estaban orgullosas de sí mismas cuando veían el auto que manejaba y lo satisfechas que se sentían cuando entraban en mi suite. Como si fuese una especie de logro personal de ellas el haber conseguido que un multimillonario les prestara atención. Reconocía todo esto porque lo había visto primero en Katherine. Pero no le presté atención y simplemente pensé que le gustaban los lujos. Y había tenido razón. Eran los lujos lo que la llevaron a estar conmigo. En ningún momento fui _yo_ la razón.

Por lo que me negaba a repetir ese error dos veces. Y la urgencia de sus voces cuando trataban de convencerme de que anotara sus números y las llamara, la irritación en sus ojos cuando les pedía que se fueran porque tenía que ir a trabajar, ya comenzaron a molestarme. Por lo que le puse fin a mis aventuras. No ibas a invitarlas a salir porque no quería a otra Katherine en mi vida, y al parecer ese era el único tipo de mujeres con el que me encontraba.

Pero necesitaba sentirme vivo. Sentir la excitación, las ganas de vivir, la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas. Necesitaba que mis emociones fuesen tan sobrecogedoras que mi corazón martilleara contra mi pecho, que mi respiración se acelerara, que mi cuerpo temblara.

Necesitaba sentir.

Estaba solo, completamente solo. Sabía que tenía a mi familia y a mis amigos. No podía estar más agradecido de ellos y por haberme soportado durante todos estos años. Pero… no es ese el tipo de compañía que deseaba en estos momentos. Necesitaba a alguien que estuviese conmigo cada segundo de cada día. Alguien capaz de comprenderme a la perfección y que me amara y me quisiera. No a mi dinero, o a mi compañía, mis propiedades ni tampoco mi fama. Quería, _necesitaba_ a alguien que me amara por quien yo soy, cada parte de mí. Incluso la mala… Aunque quizás eso era pedir demasiado.

Era un fatalista. Y un romántico empedernido –aunque jamás se lo diría a nadie-. En parte culpaba a mi mamá porque fue ella la que me dijo cuando yo era pequeño que en alguna parte de este mundo debía estar alguien especial esperándome. Mi alma gemela, mi otra mitad. Y le creí.

Dios, sueno como todo un perdedor. Pero honestamente lo creo. Creo en la existencia de la mujer perfecta para mí. Pero al parecer el destino me odia, porque aún no me ha brindado la oportunidad para conocerla. Aún no ha permitido que nuestros caminos se crucen. Y yo ya estoy muriendo de impaciencia. No puedo esperar a conocerla.

¿Cómo será? ¿De qué color será su cabello, sus ojos, su piel? ¿Será tímida o atrevida? ¿Quizás ambas? La imaginaba como una chica increíblemente dulce y tierna. Pero no había que dejarse engañar por ella, porque todo eso estaba muy en lo profundo de su interior. Imaginaba que ella era como un delicioso caramelo duro pero con un interior blando, un dulce relleno de la más dulce miel. Estaba seguro de que sería fuerte e independiente, ocultando su bondad y amor en su interior para evitar que alguien la pasara a llevar. Por lo que tendría que esforzarme para ganarme su confianza y cariño. Y el día que finalmente se desenvolviera junto a mí… Oh, Dios.

Oh, pero tampoco soportaría nada de mi mierda. Deseaba a una mujer que fuese capaz de pararse y enfrentarme cada vez que me paso de la raya. Que no me tuviese miedo. Las mujeres de carácter sumiso definitivamente no eran lo mío. No, yo quería una luchadora. Una princesa guerrera. Alguien con un temperamento tan fuerte como el mío… Aunque sabía que tenía que tener cuidado con lo que deseara. Porque me conocía perfectamente y desear a una mujer con un carácter igual al mío… era como llenar una habitación con barriles de pólvora y explosivos y dejar caer un fósforo sobre el piso salpicado de gasolina.

Pero quería a alguien tan fuerte como yo. Una compañera. Mi igual.

Pero ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Y temía que la depresión se adueñara tanto de mí que me transformara por completo, a un nivel en el cual sería incapaz de reconocerme, incapaz de volver atrás. Temía que mis emociones dejaran de existir por completo, y que lo momentáneo desapareciera en su totalidad y quedara sumido en este sopor por siempre.

Lo último que quería perder era la esperanza. ¿Cómo podría conocerla si me daba por vencido? El trabajo no parecía ser suficiente, mis logros tampoco. Mi familia tampoco lograba sacarme de esto. No podían y no era culpa de ellos, tampoco. Tan solo esperaba que el destino fuera bueno conmigo y me diera la oportunidad de conocerla. Mientras más pronto, mejor.

Completamente rendido esta noche, decidí que ya era hora de acostarme. Ya había vaciado la mitad de la botella y el alcohol pareció hacer efecto, porque me tambaleé hasta llegar a mi habitación. Ni siquiera me molesté en quitarme la ropa o sacarme los zapatos antes de tirarme encima de mi gigantesca cama.

 _Al parecer hoy voy a tener la suerte de dormir un poco_ , pensé, dejando caer la botella al suelo y permitiendo que mis ojos se cerraran por completo. Solté una gran exhalación y el rítmico latido de mi corazón fue lo último que sentí y oí antes de quedarme profundamente dormido.

 _Si tan solo el destino me diera la oportunidad de conocerla._

* * *

 _"Sandman, I'm so alone._

 _Don't have nobody to call my own._

 _Please, turn on your magic beam._

 _Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream."_

* * *

Lo primero que hice fue quejarme. Dormir en el suelo había sido una mala idea.

Abrí los ojos para ser recibido por un amplio cielo estrellado, únicamente interrumpido por el follaje de los árboles a mi alrededor. Fruncí el ceño, confundido. No recordaba haber caminado hasta el parque. Incluso me sorprendí que hubiese tantas estrellas. La cantidad y la intensidad de las luces que alumbran la ciudad suelen opacar el esplendor de las estrellas. No ahora, al parecer. Porque podía ver más de las que nunca había visto en mi vida. Fue todo un espectáculo, demasiado hermoso como para levantarme.

Pero el suelo estaba demasiado duro y la espalda ya me dolía. Moví los dedos de mi mano a mis costados, sorprendido al palpar cemento en vez de pasto, como yo esperaba. Me senté lentamente, temiendo provocar el inminente dolor de cabeza que sabía que iba a tener en cualquier momento. Pero este nunca llegó. De hecho, me sentía relativamente bien. _Uh_. Quizás mi tolerancia había mejorado tanto que me había vuelto inmune al alcohol.

Una vez sentado, traté de darle un sentido a lo que estaba viendo. ¿Por qué estaba recostado en la calle? Esto no hizo más que aumentar mi confusión. ¿No me había quedado dormido en mi cama? Bajé la vista a mis ropas. Llevaba puesto lo mismo con lo que me había ido a acostar. Chaqueta de cuero negra, camisa negra, jeans negros, botas negras. Miré la hilera de los árboles frente a mí. Tal vez me emborraché lo suficiente como para perder la razón, pero evidentemente encontré la energía suficiente como para levantarme y hallé la forma de salir de mi departamento y vagar por las calles. Lo cual era bastante impresionante.

Mi espalda se tensó de repente, a medida que mis sentidos comenzaban a volver. Me levanté rápidamente, sobresaltado. Eso era peligroso. Alguien podría haberme atropellado. Había estado durmiendo en medio de la calle. Ni siquiera estaba en la acera. _Pero espera_. Di un giro de 360 grados, descubriendo que no había ninguna acera. ¿Dónde estaba la acera?

-¿Qué demonios? –maldije en un murmullo.

No estaba en una calle cualquiera. Estaba en medio de una maldita autopista. ¿Cómo diablos había llegado hasta acá? Podía estar en cualquier maldito lugar de los Estados Unidos. Quizás ni siquiera estaba en Nueva York. No había ninguna señal de tránsito, ningún letrero que revelara donde me encontraba.

Traté de controlar mi respiración. No podía entrar en pánico, no iba a servir de nada si perdía el control. Tenía que permanecer en calma y hallar la forma de volver a casa. ¿Pero dónde podía ir? Tanto a mi izquierda como a mi derecha la carretera se veía exactamente igual. Estaba en una especie de curva y los árboles bordeaban todo el camino en ambos extremos.

Bueno, primero es lo primero. Debía salir cuanto antes de la pista o un auto podría venir a gran velocidad y atropellarme. Una vez que alcancé la orilla y mis pies pisaron la tierra y el pasto, solté un suspiro entrecortado y comencé a palmear los bolsillos de mi pantalón, en busca de mi celular. Mi corazón dio un brinco cuando no sentí más que mis muslos. Demonios. Quizás me lo habían robado. Busqué desesperadamente en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta de cuero y de mi camisa, pero nada. Jalé de mi pelo en desesperación, tratando de hacer memoria. ¿Dónde lo había dejado por última vez?

La realización me golpeó como un puñetazo en la cara. Sí. Lo había dejado en el living de mi departamento cuando comencé a tomar whiskey. Soltando un suspiro resignado, traté de pensar en una solución. Nunca antes había lamentado tanto una borrachera como en este momento. ¿Cómo iba a comunicarme con mi familia? ¿Cómo iba a pedirle a alguien que viniese a buscarme si no tenía como llamarlos? Dejé caer mis hombros, completamente desalentado.

¿Izquierda o derecha? Tenía que escoger un camino. Quizás podía encontrar una de esas cabinas de teléfono de emergencia que colocan junto a las autopistas. Tal vez estaba cerca de un pueblo o algo. A mis espaldas no había más que bosques por lo que sabía que no era una opción. Ni siquiera quería pensar qué clase de animales pudieran existir allí, además, sabía que era completamente estúpido caminar en el bosque en medio de la noche. Lo único que lograría sería perderme.

Un gruñido de rabia retumbó desde mi pecho. ¿Desde cuándo me comportaba como un marica? Yo era Damon Salvatore, por todos los infiernos. No había desafío que no aceptara. No había nada, _nada_ a lo que yo le temiera. Iba a salir de esto y lo iba a hacer ahora.

Con renovada convicción, comencé a caminar hacia la izquierda. Tenía el presentimiento de que este era el camino correcto. Pero, espera. Me detuve abruptamente. Mi piel se erizó y mi cuerpo se tensó en alerta. Voces. Escuchaba voces.

No, no. No era voces. Era sólo una. La voz de una mujer. Quizás ella sabía dónde me encontraba, ella podría ayudarme. Mi corazón comenzó a latir apresurado en mi pecho, la sensación de alivio bañando mis extremidades cuando comprendí que ella podría sacarme de mi apuro. A medida que mis pies avanzaban, llegué al final de la curva de la autopista, sólo una línea recta frente a mí. Había árboles por todos lados, y _gracias a Dios_ , pude escuchar el sonido de los autos al transitar, por lo que supe que no me encontraba en un lugar deshabitado. Ese había sido uno de mis miedos.

Me detuve en seco nuevamente. Frente a mí, a varios metros de distancia, se encontraba una chica. Estaba completamente sola, como yo, pero no parecía estar nerviosa ni asustada. Y a diferencia de mí, ella sí andaba con celular. Lo tenía presionado contra su oreja mientras hablaba con alguien al otro lado de la línea. Parecía estar completamente tranquila mientras daba pequeños pasos sobre la pista, lo que me motivó a imitarla y colocarme sobre el camino.

No podía tener más de veinte años, noté mientras me acercaba lentamente. Se veía bastante joven y se vestía sencillamente. Nada fuera de lo común. Jeans ceñidos a su cintura, un suéter morado o rosado –la verdad es que no tenía la más mínima idea. Pero bueno, ¿qué esperas? Soy un hombre-, y unas tradicionales Converse.

Mientras ella seguía hablando despreocupadamente, completamente inconsciente del hecho de que me estaba acercando a ella, me dediqué a estudiarla con más atención. Tenía un lindo cuerpo. Haha. ¿A quién estoy tratando de engañar? Tenía un cuerpo precioso. Piernas que parecían recorrer kilómetros, caderas anchas, un delicioso y relleno trasero, una cintura increíblemente pequeña y amplios pechos. Tenía la figura perfecta. No era demasiado delgada, y era lo suficientemente rellena como para tener prominentes curvas que parecían encontrarse en los lugares perfectos. Era una maravilla de ver.

Lamí mis labios, mis manos picaban con las ganas de tomarla de la cintura. Sentí mis pantalones cada vez más apretados contra mi miembro. Rayos, esto era un problema. No podía dejar que la chica se diera cuenta de eso cuando me viera. Iba a pensar que era un pervertido y quizás no estaría dispuesta a ayudarme.

Aún no podía verle el rostro, porque seguía mirando al suelo mientras hablaba incansablemente, moviendo el pie como si estuviese haciendo figuras en el suelo. Hm. Lo encontré bastante tierno. La curiosidad por conocer a esta chica fue aumentando mientras permanecía ahí frente a ella, contemplándola. Lo que había visto de ella hasta el momento me había gustado. Y tenía una voz dulce, profunda y melodiosa. Era ridículo, pero podría jurar que aquella voz tuvo el poder de hacer que mis preocupaciones y temores desaparecieran por completo y de repente me hallé a gusto frente a ella, esperando tranquilamente a que terminara de hablar, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que este momento se prolongara.

No lograba entender mucho de lo que hablaba, ya que la otra persona parecía estar acaparando la conversación. Pero traté de descifrar lo poco y nada que ella estaba diciendo:

-Lo sé, Bonnie. Tienes razón –dijo ella. Y parte de mí se preocupó al escuchar lo apenada que sonaba. Parecía algo resignada, también, como si hubiese llegado a la conclusión de algo y no le gustara lo que había descubierto. Como si se hallara en problemas y no encontrara la solución.

Bueno, tú y yo, cariño.

-Tú y mamá tienen razón. Yo simplemente… no puedo atreverme a decírselo. Al menos no esta noche.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Decirle qué a quién?

-Te llamaré luego.

Oh, mierda. Me enderecé de golpe, tratando de pretender que no había estado escuchando su conversación privada desvergonzadamente. Coloque una de mis sonrisas más amables en mi rostro para así no asustarla cuando finalmente me viera.

-Hola –la saludé, suavizando mi voz.

Alzó el rostro.

Me petrifiqué en mi puesto.

La alerta cubrió sus facciones, obviamente la tomé desprevenida. Recorrió mi rostro con sus ojos, sin reconocerme. Yo hice lo mismo, examinando cada uno de los detalles de su cara. Era sumamente hermosa. La mujer más hermosa que había visto hasta el momento.

Pero no era la típica clase de belleza. No la típica belleza americana. No tenía el pelo rubio, ni la piel blanca, ni los ojos azules. Su cabello era castaño oscuro, lo suficientemente largo como para cubrir sus pechos. Era sumamente liso y se veía sedoso, casi llamándome para que pasara mis dedos por sus suaves mechones. Su piel era tersa, sin ningún tipo de imperfección, pero no parecía llevar nada de maquillaje porque su brillo era natural. Su tez era olivácea, un color cremoso y delicioso que me tentaba a lamerla para descubrir qué sabor tenía. ¿Cómo sería pasar mi lengua por sus pechos? ¿Serían igual de cremosos y suaves? ¿Alcanzarían a llenar mis manos? Por lo que veía, tenían la medida perfecta como para llenar las palmas de mis manos.

Mientras mis pensamientos estaban fuera de control, ella imitaba mis acciones. Observándome estupefacta con unos grandes ojos marrones. Eran como dos chocolates fundidos, increíblemente cálidos. Pero no podía ver sus pupilas, porque eran demasiado brillosos, como si capturaran y absorbieran toda la luz a su alrededor y la reflejaran como dos luceros. Tenía una nariz pequeña y respingada, bastante tierna que le daba un toque de delicadeza y mejillas redondas que me rogaban que las sostuviera entre mis manos. Era un rostro hermoso, adorable y encantador. No podía dejar de mirarla.

Y sus labios. Oh, Dios. Tenía los labios perfectos para que yo los besara. El labio inferior ligeramente más lleno que el superior. La podía imaginar haciéndome pucheros para convencerme de que hiciera algo que ella deseaba. Y con gusto le habría hecho caso.

-Hola –respondió.

El tono de su voz hizo que mis ojos se dispararan de vuelta a los suyos. Estaba frunciendo el ceño y miró a sus espaldas, luciendo algo insegura y asustada. Me tenía miedo. Era un completo desconocido y no se encontraba muy cómoda al hablar conmigo.

Tenía que ganármela.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –pregunté, dándole mi más característica sonrisa de lado.

Mamá solía sacudir su cabeza cada vez que la usaba para convencerla de que me cocinara las galletas que solía hornearme cuando era un niño, una sonrisa siempre se le escapaba de los labios. Luego me decía que era demasiado encantador para mi propio bien, pero que si les sonreía a las mujeres de ese mismo modo, iba a conseguir cualquier cosa que deseara. Luego me advirtió que la usara sabiamente.

Y solo el universo sabe cuánto me ha servido.

-Hum… Soy Elena –dijo ella, su voz baja pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que la escuchara. Sonaba algo dubitativa, como si no estuviese completamente segura de que fuese una buena idea hablarme y se seguía viendo algo temerosa.

Hmm. Al parecer mi sonrisa no estaba sirviéndome de mucho. Maldición, tenía que mejorar mis tácticas.

-Soy Damon –respondí tranquilamente, sin sentir la necesidad de añadir nada más.

-No lo digo por ser grosera o algo por el estilo, Damon, pero es algo espeluznante que estés aquí en medio de la nada –dijo ella, manteniendo su ceño fruncido y mirándome de lado.

No parecía hostil, tampoco como si quisiera que me fuera. Sólo se veía reacia a hablar conmigo, lo cual podía entender completamente.

-Mira quien habla. Tú estás aquí completamente sola –hice un movimiento con mis ojos y cejas, tratando de coquetear con ella y le di mi sonrisa de lado, sabiendo que lograría romper sus barreras.

-Es Mystic Falls, nunca pasa nada malo aquí –dijo Elena, sonriendo como si esa fuera una idea absurda.

Estaba cediendo ante mí. Podía ver como abandonaba esa postura de defensa y comenzaba a agarrar confianza.

-Sí –exhalé, asintiendo. Siguiéndole el juego.

Elena frunció los labios y exhaló profundamente por la nariz.

-Tuve una pelea con mi novio –dijo, alzando el celular que aún sostenía en su mano.

Oh, diablos. ¿Tenía novio? Mi corazón latió en protesta.

-¿Sobre qué? –Entrecerré mis ojos-. Si es que puedo preguntar –alcé inmediatamente mis manos para hacerle entender que no deseaba entrometerme si ella no quería que lo hiciera.

Pero necesitaba saber si ella y ese novio suyo estaban en buenos términos. Quizás habían terminado. Pero, hey, ella había dicho "novio", no "exnovio".

Joder.

-La vida –sacudió su cabeza y miró hacia el suelo, como si no fuese nada nuevo-. El futuro. Lo tiene _todo_ planeado –desvió su mirada y una sonrisa amarga se extendió en sus labios.

Hm. Así que este chico quiere un futuro con ella, pero Elena no se proyecta con él. Eso era una verdadera _lástima._

-¿Y tú no lo quieres? –Sonreí.

-No sé lo que quiero –se encogió de hombros, respondiéndome con honestidad.

Pero, oh, Elena. Estás completamente equivocada.

-Bueno, eso no es cierto –ladeé mi cabeza, mirándola fijamente-. Quieres lo que todo el mundo quiere.

Elena imitó mis movimientos, ladeando su cabeza con incredulidad.

-¿Qué? –Demandó con expresión divertida-. Misterioso extraño que tiene todas las respuestas –sonrió adorablemente.

Una risa seca sonó desde mi pecho y aparté la vista. La sonrisa permanente en mis labios.

Las cosas fluían fácilmente con ella. Ni siquiera podía recordar qué era lo que necesitaba saber. Simplemente quería seguir hablando con ella. Podía sentir mi corazón latiendo emocionado contra mi pecho, sumamente alegre de poder compartir este momento con ella. Mi cuerpo vibraba al estar próximo al de ella, a pesar de que nos separaban como tres metros. Quería estar más cerca de ella, quería saber cómo olía, quería sentirla, tocarla, atraerla contra mí. Tenerla cerca y nunca dejarla ir.

Lo cual era sorprendente, porque nunca había querido esto antes. Ni siquiera con Katherine. Con Katherine nuestra relación sólo había consistido en atracción y en sexo. Y mientras que la atracción y el deseo de tener a Elena estaban evidentemente en mi cuerpo, sabía que no bastaría con eso.

Quería _conocerla_.

-Oh, solamente digamos que he estado alrededor por un largo tiempo. He aprendido un par de cosas –fruncí mis labios, asintiendo y moviendo mis ojos seductoramente, tratando de hacerme el interesante.

-Entonces, Damon, dime: ¿Qué es lo que quiero? –Elena sonrió provocativamente y me retó con sus ojos a que le respondiera.

Oh, esta chica me gustaba. Me gustaba mucho.

Adopté seriedad, porque era necesario que me creyera.

-Quieres un amor que te consuma –le contesté, aproximándome a ella cada vez más hasta que sólo nos separaba un metro de distancia-. Quieres pasión y aventura e incluso un poco de peligro –le sonreí.

Elena me observó con sus ojos, su boca ligeramente abierta. Como si estuviese tratando de descubrir la verdad detrás de mis ojos, como si quisiese ver a través de mi alma. Como si no pudiese creer que me hallara frente a ella, como si no pudiese creer que esto fuese real.

Pero se veía gratamente sorprendida cuando sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, sus ojos parpadearon como si la estuviesen sacando de su ensueño. Volvió a ladear la cabeza y me dedicó una hermosa y dulce sonrisa.

Una sonrisa que iba a atesorar en lo más profundo de mi alma.

-¿Entonces, qué es lo tú quieres? –Me preguntó con abierta curiosidad.

Mis ojos se abrieron ligeramente sorprendidos. ¿Qué es lo que yo quería? Bueno, yo…

Dejé escapar un aliento. Me había quedado sin palabras. ¿Qué quería yo?

Parecía estar perfectamente contento al estar aquí junto con ella sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo. Podía estar hablando con ella incansablemente por el resto de mis días y estaría contento.

Pero por sobre todo, quería verla sonreír de nuevo.

-Quiero que consigas todo lo que estás buscando. – _Quiero que seas feliz._

Una bocina sonó a lo lejos, provocando que nos volteáramos. Sentí el estruendoso ruido y la vibración de algo, constante en mi cabeza, ensordeciendo mis oídos. Arrugué el rostro y miré en todas direcciones, tratando de saber de dónde provenía. Miré a Elena, pero ella estaba mirando el auto que había hecho sonar la bocina con una sonrisa, como si los conociera.

-Son mis padres –dijo ella, con tranquilidad.

¿No escuchaba eso? El ruido se estaba volviendo cada vez más fuerte. Estuve tentado a tapar mis oídos. Pero no hice más que cerrar mis ojos y volver a abrirlos para descubrir que todo a mi alrededor desapareció.

La autopista. Lo árboles.

Elena.

Salté bruscamente de la cama, agarrándome el pecho mientras inhalaba por la boca, como si estuviese ahogándome. El despertador sonaba estrepitosamente, mientras saltaba y se sacudía en mi velador.

Mis ojos se abrieron alarmados.

 _No._

No había sido real.

Había sido un sueño.

* * *

 **N.A.: Okay, esto es loco. Acabo de actualizar. Lo sé, lo sé. No he actualizado ninguna de mis historias anteriores. Prometo que lo haré. Tan solo no sé cuando. Pero tenganme paciencia, se los suplico. He estado algo bloqueada, sin tiempo ni ganas de escribir. Ahora estaba viendo un video de Youtube,** ** _buenísimo -debo añadir-,_** **y la inspiración me golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos.**

 **Búsquenlo en youtube porque es PRECIOSO. /watch?v=kSVLU_-93Ag**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Es una idea super random. Y mi plan es que eso sea un fanfic multichapter, no un one-shot.**

 **Necesito opiniones. Estoy dispuesta a críticas, sugerencias. Y espero sus comentarios, porque me motivan a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Love,**

 **Javiera**

 **Nombre de la canción: "Bring Me A Dream" de SYML**


	2. Chapter 2

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen. Estos son propiedad de Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson y L. J. Smith. Tampoco me pertenecen las frases y extractos publicados en este capítulo. La letra de la canción es propiedad de The 1975.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 – This Must Be My Dream**

* * *

" _I personify the 'adolescent on a phone',  
speaking like I'm bigger than my body.  
I personify that lack of freedom in your life,  
and I'm sure she'll be gone in a second."_

* * *

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Stefan con el ceño arrugado en preocupación.

Me tomó un segundo poder enfocar mis ojos en su cara. Había estado sentado con las manos apoyadas en mi escritorio, mirando a nada en particular. Stefan me había estado hablando de… ¿Qué era lo que me había estado diciendo? Mierda. Estábamos en un momento súper crítico de nuestra compañía y yo ni siquiera era capaz de concentrarme.

-Claro –suspiré pesadamente, inclinándome hacia atrás para poder apoyar mi espalda en mi silla de cuero. Estiré mis brazos frente a mí perezosamente-. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-No lo sé –Stefan recorrió mi rostro con sus verdes ojos, los ojos de mi padre-. Te ves algo distraído.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien –espeté, sin ser capaz de mantener la hostilidad fuera de mi voz.

No estaba enojado con Stefan y él sabía eso. Pero había llegado a un punto en el que no era capaz de dominarme a mí mismo. Últimamente el cansancio me había vuelto demasiado irritable y solía responder de mal modo cuando me pillaban desprevenido o me sacaban de mi bruma mental. Trataba de controlar estas reacciones, pero no siempre lo lograba. Lo peor es que luego tenía que lidiar con el arrepentimiento que aparecía siempre que veía las caras temerosas de mis trabajadores. Probablemente pensaban que los odiaba.

Stefan, por otro lado, no me tenía miedo. Algo de lo que estaba agradecido. Pero eso no significaba ni justificaba el hecho de que lo he estado tratando como la mierda este último tiempo. No estaba bien. Jamás estaría bien, sin importar cuan agotado estuviera.

Ahora me estaba mirando expectante, sabiendo que estaba ocultando algo, esperando a que comenzara a confesarle mis problemas. Cerré mis ojos y deslicé la palma de mi mano sobre mi frente, restregándola. Exhalé fuertemente.

-¿Qué está pasando, Damon? –Preguntó suavemente, como si no quisiese enfadarme.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Para serte sincero, no tengo ni la más mínima idea –mi mirada se encontró con la suya.

Si vas a decirle la verdad a alguien, míralo a los ojos y no dudarán de ti.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Alcé mis ojos hacia el techo, tratando de encontrar las palabras.

-Estoy cansado, Stefan.

Él ladeó la cabeza, una mueca simpática en sus labios. Sabía que no me tenía lástima, me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no permitía que cualquier cosa me derrumbara. Stefan era simplemente una de las personas más empáticas que había conocido en toda mi vida.

-¿Por qué no haces lo que te dije y te tomas unas merecidas vacaciones? Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que lo hiciste.

Negué con la cabeza.

-No, no. No es eso –negué con la cabeza-. O sea sí. Pero no es por eso.

Bueno, eso no tenía sentido en absoluto.

Stefan frunció el ceño en confusión, sin entender.

Suspiré. No acostumbraba a hablar de mis sentimientos. La única persona a la cual me atrevía a contarle todos mis problemas era a mi mamá. Pero no quería preocuparla más de lo que ya lo estaba. Y ella era mucho más insistente y perseverante que Stefan cuando hacerme cambiar de parecer se volvía en uno de sus objetivos.

-Es una acumulación de cosas –me limité a decir.

" _La vida, el futuro. Él lo tiene todo planeado._ "

Aún podía recordar su voz. Nunca había deseado que algo fuese tan real como ese sueño. Esta mañana cuando desperté, estuve tentado a faltar al trabajo e intentar dormir un par de horas más, sólo con tal de volver a verla. Pero el universo pareció reírse de mí, porque a pesar de que cerré los ojos por más de media hora, no pude ni siquiera dormir ni cinco minutos. Más encima, por culpa de eso llegué tarde al trabajo. Y eso, sumado a la resaca de los mil infiernos que martilleó mi cabeza durante toda esta mañana, no hizo más que empeorar mi estado anímico.

Además, ¿sería posible? ¿El mundo sería lo suficientemente bueno conmigo como para dejar que la viera una vez más? Esperaba que sí. ¿Pero qué solucionaría eso? Ella no era real. Ella no era más que un sueño… A pesar de que se había sentido tan real.

No. No había nada que yo pudiese hacer. No fue real, y no podía dejar que eso me afectara. No podía permitir que la realidad comenzara a desdibujarse y a mezclarse con mi imaginación, no podía sumirme en una fantasía. Eran sueños, tan simple como eso. No podía vivir en una ilusión. ¿Qué importaba si volvía a verla en mis sueños? Eso no cambiaría nada. Mi vida seguiría igual de siempre y Elena no estaba en ella. Probablemente ella ni siquiera existe en la vida real.

Sentí el chasquido de unos dedos frente a mi rostro. Parpadeé sobresaltado. Stefan me estaba mirando como si estuviese loco.

Probablemente lo estaba.

-¿Estás en problemas, Damon? –Inquirió Stefan.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

-No. Técnicamente estoy bien, pero… -fruncí el ceño, tratando de concentrarme en lo que iba a decir. Tratando de encontrar las palabras indicadas-. No quiero ser un malagradecido, pero… -suspiré-. Quiero más –solté una risa amarga-. El problema es que lo tengo todo. Me refiero a que… Mira esto –dije bruscamente, haciendo movimientos con mis manos para abarcar nuestro a alrededor-. Lo tengo todo. Soy el dueño de esta compañía, tengo dinero, una familia que me ama, amigos.

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema? –Preguntó tranquilamente Stefan.

-Yo… -lo miré por un par de segundos-. No puedo dejar de pensar que no es suficiente. Lo siento –me disculpé alarmado, no queriendo ofenderlo.

-No, no te preocupes –Stefan alzó su mano para detenerme, sus ojos amplios-. Sigue hablando –me instó.

Me estremecí. Era tan extraño que le estuviese contando estas cosas a Stefan. Generalmente era él el que acudía a mí en busca de ayuda. No yo. Por lo que abrirme y contarle lo que me pasaba se sentía más que un poco incómodo. No estaba acostumbrado a esto y aún no estaba muy seguro de que esto haya sido una buena idea.

Pero ya lo había hecho, así que ya no había nada que pudiese hacer excepto seguir hablando.

-Bueno… -Dios, no quería decirlo en voz alta-. Me siento solo –cerré mis ojos fuertemente, comprimiendo mi cara. Sabía que estaba siendo dramático, pero esto era como si me estuviesen arrancando la verdad contra mi voluntad. Estaba en contra de mi naturaleza andar divulgando mis problemas personales, incluso aunque Stefan fuese mi hermano-. Sueno como todo un perdedor –reí nerviosamente-. Pero es la verdad. Y lo peor de todo es que los tengo a ustedes –le sonreí sin ganas-. Por lo que no tiene sentido.

Stefan negó con la cabeza.

-Sí lo tiene, Damon.

-No. No lo tiene –le contradije-. No es como si estuviese completamente solo en este mundo. Tengo gente con la que sé que puedo contar. Gente que me apoya y se preocupa por mí. Pero…

Joder. Se sentía mal incluso pensarlo.

Stefan se inclinó hacia adelante, sus ojos atentos.

-¿Pero qué?

Lo miré por unos momentos, debatiendo en mi cabeza si debía contarle esto o no. Era todo o nada.

-Cada vez que llego a mi apartamento, está completamente deshabitado. No hay nadie quien me reciba, no hay nadie esperándome. Ninguna persona a la cual regresar. Por lo que he comenzado a preguntarme si es completamente necesario que lo haga –desvié la mirada, concentrándome en el paisaje más allá de la ventana-. No me siento indispensable. Por el contrario, siento que sobro. Que no soy necesario en esta vida. Sé que si desaparezco, me van a extrañar, pero sé que serán capaces de continuar sin mí.

Los ojos de Stefan se abrieron, el pánico reflejándose en ellos.

-¿Has pensado en…? –Titubeó, su voz desvaneciéndose hasta convertirse en un pequeño susurro.

Sí.

-No, Dios no –sacudí mi cabeza-. No lo haría. No les haría eso a ustedes –me detuve por unos segundos-. Pero la idea cruza mi mente de vez en cuando. Aunque eso no quiere decir que lo vaya a hacer –aclaré-. Pero necesito algo –insistí.

Necesito a _alguien_.

-No puedo seguir sintiendo esto –bufé-. Pero por ningún motivo me iré a vivir con nuestros padres, así que ni siquiera lo sugieras –le dediqué una mirada divertida.

Stefan se vio algo aliviado, notando como la tensión se disipaba un poco en la habitación cuando mi característico sentido del humor regresaba.

-Mamá estaría feliz –sonrió, burlándose de mí.

Temblé de pavor. Mamá sería capaz de encadenarme a su lado para que no la dejara. Podía hasta escuchar sus palabras en mi cabeza. _Damon, no tomes tanto. Damon, no digas malas palabras. Damon, deja de pelear con tu padre._

-Lo sé –puse mis ojos en blanco.

-¿Entonces qué vas a hacer? –Preguntó Stefan, volviendo a nuestra conversación anterior.

Fruncí los labios.

-No sé. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Me gusta mi trabajo, pero ya no siento las ganas de seguir viniendo.

Stefan no pareció creerme.

-Pero vienes a trabajar hasta los fines de semana –entrecerró sus ojos con sospecha.

Sonreí ampliamente.

-Prefiero estar acá trabajando, sin tener que pensar en nada más que mi trabajo, a estar solo en casa sin tener nada que hacer –me encogí de hombros-. Además, no es que no me guste mi trabajo. Como dije, lo que me cuesta es reunir las ganas para venir. Pero una vez que llego y estoy acá, no tengo ningún problema. Es como un mundo aparte.

El brillo en los ojos de Stefan me dijo que él había comprendido lo que quería decirle.

-Oh, ya veo –asintió-. Es por eso que no quiere tomarte vacaciones.

Simplemente asentí.

-¿Por qué no empiezas a salir a citas? Quizás si encuentras a una chica que te guste y te haga feliz, podría distraerte un poco –sugirió Stefan.

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza.

-No estoy realmente interesado en citas ahora, Stefan.

No quería pasar por decepciones constantemente. Nunca de ellas lograría captar mi atención.

-Pero algo de compañía…

-No –me quejé.

-No te entiendo –exclamó Stefan, sonando frustrado-. ¿No querías a alguien que te espere en casa cuando llegues del trabajo? ¿Alguien que esté a tu lado constantemente? No sé tú pero eso suena como una novia, o una esposa –me dio una mirada intencionada-. ¿Cómo esperas encontrar a esta chica si no sales a ningún lado?

Entrecerré mis ojos.

-Nunca debí contarte nada.

-Guau, y yo que pensé que estabas contento con ser el eterno soltero –rió Stefan-. Mamá va a _amar_ esto.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses… -comencé a advertirle.

-No te preocupes. No le diré nada –me tranquilizó Stefan.

Lo miré con desconfianza. Stefan era un tipo que sabía ocultar secretos. El problema es que no sabía mentirle a su novia. Por lo que sabía que eventualmente esto llegaría a los oídos de Rubia. Y si llegaba a oídos de Rubia, entonces llegaría a los oídos de todos Estados Unidos.

Podía casi imaginar las portadas de las revistas.

"¡De impacto! El multimillonario casanova, Damon Salvatore, está en busca de una nueva conquista."

"¿Será verdad que el Eterno Soltero busca a una mujer con la cual atar el nudo?"

Volvía a estremecerme.

-¿Pero cómo piensas encontrar a esta chica si no te das la oportunidad para hacerlo? –Volvió a insistir Stefan-. Pasas en tu oficina la mayor parte del día y luego te vas a encerrar a tu departamento. Alaric me contó que ya no quieres salir con él estos últimos días –frunció el ceño-. Antes solías arrastrarlo hasta el bar y embriagarlo hasta dejarlo desmayado debajo de una mesa, pero ahora es él el que te está rogando para que lo acompañes. Y ni siquiera es porque no tiene nada que hacer o porque esté aburrido. Estoy bastante seguro de que Alaric amaría pasar todo su tiempo con Jenna. Pero es tu amigo, y sabe que algo está pasando. Y bueno, también quiere pasar el tiempo contigo.

La culpa comenzó a arremolinarse en la boca de mi estómago.

-Deberías decirle todo esto –me sugirió Stefan.

-No lo sé –dudé.

-Bien, yo lo haré –dijo, levantándose de la silla frente a mi escritorio.

-¿Qué? No –la alarma era evidente en mi voz cuando me paré para alcanzarlo.

Stefan soltó una carcajada.

-Oh, esto va a ser tan divertido –luego se detuvo-. Pero hey, tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no le pides a Caroline que te organice una cita? Ella tiene un par de amigas que estoy seguro que le encantará presentarte. A decir verdad, como que ha estado esperando este momento, pero no pensaba que estuvieses interesado –dijo pensativamente.

-Y no se equivoca –le di una mirada asqueada-. Gracias, pero no gracias. No me malinterpretes, me agrada Rubia. Es como una hermana para mí. Pero si sus amigas son algo parecidas a ella, aunque sea un poco, entonces paso –hice un gesto despreciativo con la mano.

Stefan me dio un puñetazo en el hombro. Le sonreí descaradamente.

-Imbécil. Ella es mi prometida. Podrías tenerle un poco de respeto.

- _Tu_ prometida. No mía. Honestamente, no sé qué le ves –me encogí de hombros, fingiendo desinterés-. Es simpática. Pero habla más de lo que puedo escuchar.

-Stefan me fulminó con la mirada. Alcé mis manos en derrota.

-Hey, dije que me caía bien.

Solté una risa divertida. Stefan me miró por un rato antes de sacudir su cabeza.

-Es bueno ver que estás de vuelta, Damon.

Le di una sonrisa torcida. Stefan se encaminó a la puerta.

-Piensa sobre las vacaciones. Oh, antes de que se me olvide –agarró la puerta con sus manos y se volteó para poder verme-. Caroline y yo aún no nos decidimos en el lugar para la boda. ¿Qué piensas que sería mejor? Caroline tiene ganas de volver a la casa de sus padres para la ceremonia y celebrarla en este pequeño pueblo en Virginia. Yo, por otro lado, no me decido. Podría ser en Nueva York porque acá viven la mayor parte de mis conocidos. Y es más fácil llegar, tenemos un aeropuerto.

Junté mis labios formando una delgada línea.

-Hmm. No lo sé. Todo depende de si quieren hacer algo grande o más bien sencillo –me encogí de hombros.

No sé para qué me preguntaba todo esto. Yo no sabía nada sobre bodas.

-Oh, Caroline se va a ir por lo grande, definitivamente –Stefan abrió sus ojos dramáticamente-. Yo quiero algo más sencillo. Pero como que Caroline ya tiene todo planeado, de hecho, creo que lo ha soñado con esto desde que era pequeña –sus ojos brillaban y una sonrisa bobalicona cubrió su rostro-. Siempre imaginó que se casaría en los bosques de Mystic Falls, con los árboles decorados con luces y…

 _¿Qué?_

Dejé de escuchar a Stefan. Su voz sonaba amortiguada como si yo estuviese debajo del agua.

" _Es Mystic Falls, nunca pasa nada malo aquí."_

-Espera, espera, espera –todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaron-. ¿Mystic Falls?

Eso no era un nombre común y corriente.

-Sí –asintió Stefan, sin sospechar nada raro en mí. Demasiado absorto en los planes de su boda-. Es el pueblo natal de Caroline. Se mudó a Nueva York hace un par de años, cuando comenzó la universidad –frunció el ceño, confundido-. Pensé que lo sabías.

Pestañeé. No podía creerlo. Nunca pensé que ese pueblo existiera en la vida real. Porque, vamos… No es como si sonara muy creíble. Era como sacado de un libro de fantasía.

-No, no lo sabía –murmuré.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué piensas? –Preguntó Stefan, indeciso-. ¿No crees que será algo complicado? Todos mis amigos y conocidos tendrán que viajar allá –dijo él, sonando poco convencido.

-No, no –dije apresuradamente.

Las cejas de Stefan se alzaron con sorpresa ante mi arrebato. _Mierda_. Carraspeé, tratando de aparentar que esto no me afectaba.

-Bueno, no será más difícil para ellos de lo que será para los familiares de Rubia –le recordé, sonando más calmado-. ¿Pensaste en eso? Además, ella es la mujer –puse los ojos en blancos-. Si este ha sido su sueño desde que era pequeña, ¿por qué no hacerlo realidad? Dale la boda de sus sueños.

Hice una mueca cuando me escuché a mí mismo. Yikes. ¿En qué me estaba convirtiendo? Necesitaba recuperar mi tarjeta de hombre, y pronto.

Stefan sonrió aliviado.

-Sí, tienes razón –dijo agradecido-. Gracias, hermano.

-Cuando quieras, hermanito –le sonreí de vuelta, tirándolo hacia mí para darle un fuerte abrazo. Palmeé su espalda antes de empujarlo bruscamente fuera de mi oficina-. Ahora vete, tengo cosas que hacer y una reunión importante a la que atender.

Stefan se rió entre dientes.

-Adiós.

Hice un gesto con mi mano, para que se apresurara.

-Sí, sí –lo ignoré, cerrando la puerta apenas se alejó.

Una vez que se fue, sin embargo, solté todo el control que había estado ejerciendo sobre mí. Liberando todo el aire que mis pulmones eran capaces de contener. Volví a mi escritorio, con las piernas temblorosas y casi me desplomé en mi silla. Sujeté mi cabeza con mis manos.

Mystic Falls, Virginia.

¿Ella era real?

No, eso no era posible

* * *

" _Let me tell you 'bout this girl.  
I thought she'd rearrange my world.  
Takes a particular type of girl  
to put my heart under arrest.  
So why is this feeling on my chest?  
_

* * *

Una vez que llegué a mi apartamento, una ola de nerviosismo me sobrecogió. No sabía que esperar. Era consciente de que estaba demasiado alterado y mi mente demasiado activa como para quedarme dormido dentro de poco. Pero quería quedarme dormido, quería verla de nuevo.

Pero cuando pensaba en eso, entonces el nerviosismo daba paso al miedo y a la incertidumbre. ¿Qué pasaba si no volvía a verla? ¿Qué pasaba si ese sueño era esa clase de sueños que uno tiene sólo una vez en la vida? Eso sería una lástima. Un castigo. La tristeza amenazó con tragarme entero.

No sabía que hacer. Podría emborracharme como la noche anterior, pero tampoco tenía ganas de revivir la resaca de esta mañana. Esa mierda había sido insoportable. Me senté a los pies de la cama, tratando de dar con alguna idea. Si veía televisión, sabía que no iba a dormir nada. No hacía más que empeorar mi insomnio, y fue esta misma razón la que me motivó a sacar la televisión de mi habitación.

Por el rabillo del mi ojo vi los montones de libros que tenía apilados en el suelo a un costado de mi cama. Podría leer, eso lograría calmar y despejar mi mente.

Necesitaba conseguir unas pastillas para dormir urgentemente. Tendría que recordar pedirle a mi asistente que me pidiera una cita con un psiquiatra la próxima semana.

Con un suspiro, agarré el primer libro que encontré.

"Cumbres Borrascosas" de Emily Brontë. Lo había leído más veces de las que podía recordar. Con una sonrisa lenta, comencé a ojearlo nostálgicamente, buscando mis partes favoritas. Me detuve en el momento que vino después de que el Sr. Lockwood le contó a Heathcliff que había visto el fantasma de Catherine.

" _Se subió a la cama, abrió violentamente las hojas de la ventana, y mientras las empujaba hacia afuera, estalló en un apasionado llanto sin control._

 _-¡Ven, ven! –sollozaba-. ¡Vuelve, Cathy, vuelve otra vez! ¡Escúchame amor mío, corazón mío, Catherine, por una vez óyeme al fin!"_

Solté un largo suspiro. Era algo que me capturaba de este libro, la pasión que Heathcliff, el amor que sentía por Catherine. Era una pasión que podía comprender, con la cual podía empatizar. Una pasión que creía que se albergaba muy en lo profundo de mí ser, pero que no había tenido la oportunidad de desplegar todavía. Me gustaría amar a alguien tanto como Heathcliff amaba a Catherine. A pesar de que el amor entre estos dos personajes bordeaba la locura, era tan extremo, tan poderoso que rozaba lo tóxico. Un amor desenfrenado, una pasión descontrolada.

Seguí volteando las páginas rápidamente pero con cuidado, buscando ávidamente la escena después de que Catherine había muerte, cuando Nelly, el ama de llaves, fue a darle la noticia a Heathcliff.

" _-¿Por qué me mintió hasta el final? –prosiguió-. ¿Dónde se encuentra? Aquí no, en el cielo tampoco… y no se ha extinguido… Entonces, ¿dónde está? ¡Ah!, dijiste que no le importaba nada de mis sentimientos. Pues yo voy a rezar una plegaria y a repetirla hasta que la lengua se me seque. ¡Catherine Earnshaw, ojala no encuentres descanso mientras yo siga con vida! Dijiste que yo te había matado, ¡pues entonces persígueme! Las víctimas persiguen a sus asesinos. Yo creo que hay fantasmas que vagan por el mundo, lo sé. Quédate siempre conmigo, bajo la forma que quiera, ¡vuélveme loco! Pero lo único que no puedes hacer es dejarme solo en este abismo donde no soy capaz de encontrarte. ¡Oh, Dios mío, es inconcebible! ¡No puedo vivir sin mi vida! ¡No puedo vivir sin mi alma!"_

Mientras mi corazón se comprimía ante la intensidad de aquella desgarradora escena, cerré el libro con delicadeza y lo dejé a un lado de mi cama. Me tiré de espaldas y alcé las sábanas hasta cubrir la parte inferior de mi cuerpo, sin preocuparme en tapar mi torso. Era una noche cálida, después de todo. Estiré mi mano hasta dar con el interruptor y apagué la lámpara de la mesita de noche. Mi pieza quedó sumida en la oscuridad, iluminada únicamente por el resplandor de la luna, que la teñía de tonos blancos y azules, más sombras que luces.

Este era mi momento favorito.

Permanecí en silencio, mirando hacia la ventana, al cielo estrellado sobre mí o lo poco que podía ver de él. Y pude sentir las suaves manos del sueño atrayéndome hacia él, relajando mis músculos, haciendo que mis párpados se sintiesen pesados, alejándome de la realidad.

Por primera vez esa noche pude quedarme dormido sin la necesidad del alcohol.

* * *

" _Wide awake before I found you.  
This must be my dream.  
I can't wait for you, boy.  
Wake me from my dream.  
What does all our love amount to?  
This must be my dream.  
We can't make love when you fly around me, baby._

* * *

La cegadora luz del sol casi quemó mis retinas. Podía sentir un dolor punzante mientras mis pupilas se contraían para poder ajustarse a la luminosidad a mí alrededor. No reconocí el lugar en el que me encontraba.

Detrás de mí había una cabaña, construida únicamente con madera. Pilares colocados uniformemente, unos sobre otros, para formar las paredes, ventanales que permitían ver e iluminar el interior. Mesas y sillas estaban repartidas por todo el porche, una cerca de madera del mismo color que la cabaña lo rodeaba y una escalera conectaba este con el suelo allá abajo, donde mesas de camping estaban repartidas alrededor en posiciones estratégicas para que les diera la sobra.

La vegetación era abundante. Pasto, árboles y arbustos emergían por todas partes desde el suelo y una rápida ojeada a lo lejos me comunicó que había un bosque contiguo. Me di cuenta de que había cables que conectaban los troncos de los árboles más cercanos a la casa, bombillas colgando de ellos. Hm. Debería ser un bonito espectáculo durante la noche.

Miré hacia el living en el interior de la casa, tratando de ver si había alguien allí. Dentro había una mesa de café en el centro y un gran sofá de cuero. A lo lejos vislumbré una mesa de comedor. Frente al sofá la chimenea construida con piedras estaba encendida, el fuego consumiendo los troncos de madera. Pero no había nadie por ahí. Me dirigí a las ventanas contiguas y me asomé con cuidado, no queriendo asustar a nadie. Tampoco quería llamar mucho la atención. Quien sabía quién vivía en este lugar.

Pero no. Tampoco había nadie ahí. Estaba contemplando una habitación con una cama de dos plazas ubicada contra la pared opuesta. Varios cuadros repartidos en lo alto con fotografías de personas que no alcanzaba a distinguir. Había un tocador y muebles de madera por todos los lados. La cabaña era bastante rústica y acogedora. Me gustaba mucho. Se veía como el lugar ideal para pasar unas tranquilas vacaciones. Si estuviese en venta, definitivamente la compraría.

A lo lejos, podía escuchar el canto de los pájaros, el sonido estridente de las cigarras, el rumor apagado del agua al moverse. Me di vuelta, con los ojos entrecerrados cuando el sol me dio directo en la cara y vi que había un gran lago frente a la cabaña. Incluso había un pequeño puerto, y noté que allí había una persona sentada en lo que parecían ser una especie de bancas o barandas. No estaba muy seguro.

Comencé a bajar las escaleras de la cabaña, sin saber realmente qué iba a decirle a esa persona. ¿Le preguntaría donde me encuentro? No recordaba cómo había llegado acá en primer lugar, pero seguramente me atrajo el paisaje y la tranquilidad del sitio. No tenía ganas de irme de acá.

Me detuve en seco cuando vi esa larga cabellera marrón.

¿Será ella?

El pisoteo de mis botas al pisar la madera del puerto delató mi presencia. Los músculos de su espalda se tensaron visiblemente en alerta cuando se volteó a verme.

 _Oh, mierda. Era ella._

Elena frunció el ceño por la confusión, pero este se desvaneció rápidamente luego de un segundo y una amplia sonrisa me recibió. Mi corazón dio un pequeño brinco.

-¿Damon? –Sonaba gratamente sorprendida, como si no esperaba verme ahí pero le agradara verme de todos modos-. ¿Qué estás haciendo acá?

Sonreí de vuelta, contento de verla nuevamente.

-No lo sé –respondí honestamente-. ¿Dónde estamos?

Elena rió como si le divirtiera mi ignorancia.

-En la casa del lago de mis padres.

Enarqué mis cejas, sorprendido. Acercándome un par de pasos hasta que mis piernas estuvieron apenas a un par de metros de su cuerpo.

-¿Tienen una casa del lago? –Miré a mis espaldas, donde la cabaña nacía de la tierra en toda su gloria silvestre-. Eso es genial.

-¿Tú no tienes una? –Preguntó ella. Palmó la banca/baranda a su lado y me dio una dulce sonrisa-. Ven, siéntate conmigo.

Haría lo que sea que ella quisiese que haga. Pero no le diría eso.

Contento de haber sido invitado, me senté a su lado. Podía sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo sobre el mío a través de nuestras ropas. Estaba comenzando a atardecer, el sol ya había adoptado esa tonalidad anaranjada que tiñó todo el cielo de un intenso rosa y suaves matices violáceos. El lado estaba tranquilo ahora, había dejado de moverse y me maravillé al ver que este formó el perfecto espejismo del cielo y de los árboles que lo rodeaban.

Aún se podía ver todo con claridad, pero sabía que luego estaríamos rodeados de sombras y oscuridad. También descendería la temperatura. Le eché una ojeada a Elena. Ella andaba nuevamente con un chaleco delgado. No iba a ser suficiente para abrigarla y protegerla del frío.

 _Le ofreceré mi chaqueta si es necesario_ , pensé, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo. Yo no era la clase de tipo que hace grandes gestos considerados. Podía ser un caballero, sí. Pero no sin esperar nada a cambio. Casi siempre, cuando seducía a una mujer fingiendo ser atento a sus necesidades, era para atraerla a mi casa. Y esa cortesía y hospitalidad desaparecían a la mañana siguiente, cuando tenía que deshacerme de ella.

Ahora, sin embargo, no esperaba nada de Elena. Simplemente me contentaría con saber que ella estaba bien.

-Mi familia y yo solemos viajar a Long Island durante los veranos –le expliqué tranquilamente, completamente relajado a su lado-. Pero a veces nos gusta variar y viajamos a Europa –añadí casualmente.

-¿Has viajado a Europa? –Preguntó Elena con sus grandes ojos marrones bien abiertos y llenos de curiosidad.

Eso me hizo sonreír.

-Sip. También he pasado por Asia, el Medio Oriente. Oh, y Sudamérica también –le conté, queriendo impresionarla.

Elena abrió su boca, completamente admirada.

-Eso es tan genial –susurró impresionada.

Le dediqué mi sonrisa torcida.

-Lo sé –ladeé la cabeza, absorbiendo cada detalle de su hermoso rostro-. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Has ido a algún lado fuera de Estados Unidos?

Los ojos de ella descendieron desanimados.

-No –lamentó-. Ni siquiera he ido a otro estado. Siempre he estado aquí en Mystic Falls.

Sentí unos grandes deseos de llevarla a recorrer el mundo. Quería ver sus ojos brillantes de emoción, la fascinación en su cara cuando conociera cosas nuevas. Había tantas cosas que mostrarle. La llevaría a los mejores lugares. Me aseguraría de que pasara los mejores días de su vida.

-Bueno, entonces tendremos que cambiar eso –le di un pequeño empujón con mi hombro-. Yo puedo llevarte, donde sea que quieras ir.

Ella me dio una sonrisa radiante.

-¿Cuál es tu lugar favorito? –Preguntó.

-Me gusta Nueva York –contesté-. Siempre he vivido ahí. Podrías decir que estoy acostumbrado al bullicio y la vida acelerada –me encogí de hombros-. Tiene sus comodidades.

Elena consideró esto por unos segundos.

-¿No planeas mudarte a otro lugar? ¿En serio? –Parecía desconcertada-. De todos los lugares del mundo, ¿te quedarías con Nueva York?

Reí entre dientes.

-No. Me quedaría con Italia –le respondí.

Sus ojos se ampliaron maravillados.

-¿Has estado en Italia?

Asentí.

-Mm-hmm.

-¿Qué es lo que te gusta de ese país? –Preguntó ella, acercando su cuerpo al mío, casi apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

Reprimí las ganas que tenía de atraerla hacia mí. No quería que ella pensara que era un lanzado.

-Tiene todo –me encogí de un solo hombro, evitando moverla a ella-. Deliciosa comida, los mejores vinos y café que he probado –asentí como si eso fuese sumamente importante. Y para mí lo era-. Hermosos paisajes. Y es rica en cultura. El idioma llama mucho mi atención, también. Muy expresivo.

-¿Sabes hablar italiano? –Inquirió ella.

Lucía encantada con tan solo escucharle hablar, toda su atención en mí. Algo comenzó a revolotear en mi estómago. No era una sensación desagradable, pero era desconocida para mí. Por un momento casi tartamudee cuando comencé a hablar, de repente inseguro ante ella, de lo que iba a decirle. Quería que me siguiera viendo de esa forma, no quería arruinar esto.

-Fluidamente –dije arrogantemente, haciendo esa cosa con mis ojos que sabía que la derretiría.

Una encantadora risita emanó de su garganta. Mi sonrisa creció.

-Haber, dime algo –pidió, dando pequeños saltitos desde el lugar donde estaba sentada, agarrando suavemente mi brazo con sus manos y sacudiéndome para instarme a hablar.

Traté de pensar en la frase perfectamente mientras sostenía su mirada con la mía, tratando de ver en su interior, de entenderla. Pero ella era casi indescifrable. Nunca había conocido a alguien como Elena. No podía creer que la estaba viendo de nuevo. Era una especie de sueño.

La realización me golpeó bruscamente.

Realmente lo era, ¿no? Era un sueño. No estaba despierto. Estaba durmiendo.

Bueno, de ser así. Deseaba no volver a despertar jamás. Todo con tal de permanecer a su lado.

- _Il tuo sogno sarà il mio sogno. Non ci sveglieremo mai, amore mio_ –traté de pronunciar cada palabra lo mejor que pude, con la experticia que había adquirido luego de años de aprendizaje y práctica. El inglés era mi lengua natal, pero fue una suerte que mi familia paterna fuese italiana. Fue una gran oportunidad. Había crecido escuchando el idioma y familiarizándome con él.

Lo que me recordó lo mucho que extrañaba a mi _nonna_. Mi abuela era una de las mujeres más buenas que alguna vez ha pisado este planeta. Una mujer fuerte y de gran corazón. Tenía que visitarla dentro de poco. Se pondría muy contenta de verme y estaba seguro de que me cocinaría uno de sus deliciosos pasteles.

-¿Qué significa eso? –Preguntó Elena, pasmada.

-"Tu sueño es mi sueño. No despertaremos nunca, mi amor" –la miré intensamente, esperando su reacción.

Pareció asombrarla. Por un momento no hizo más que observarme silenciosamente, pero luego comenzó a parpadear lentamente, como si hubiese entrado en razón.

¿Qué estaba pensando? Quería saberlo.

-Estamos soñando, ¿no es cierto? –Dijo mientras se distanciaba un poco de mí para poder mirar a nuestro alrededor.

 _No, no te vayas_.

-Eso creo –le respondí, aguantando las ganas que tenía de agarrar sus hombros y apretarla contra mí.

-Este es el segundo sueño –dijo ella, informándome de lo que yo ya sabía. Me miró en busca de una confirmación y yo le asentí en respuesta. Su mirada se perdió en la hilera de árboles delante de nosotros. Repitió mi movimiento, como si necesitara asegurarse de algo-. Un sueño –sus ojos se encontraron con los míos rápidamente, desesperadamente-. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Solté una larga exhalación. No sabía más que ella.

-No lo sé.

-¿Entonces no eres real? –Preguntó, la tristeza adueñándose de sus expresiones-. ¿Eres parte de mi imaginación?

-Es lo que yo mismo me pregunto.

Elena sacudió su cabeza, como si estuviese tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

-Espera, estoy tratando de entender esto –dio un rápido vistazo al paisaje-. Pero no comprendo –suspiró-. ¿Cómo puede no ser rea? Se ve real, se siente real –sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los míos.

-No lo sé –repetí.

No tenía las respuestas que ella quería.

Elena se acercó más a mí y mi corazón comenzó a martillear en contra de mi pecho cuando alzó sus manos a mis mejillas, sujetando mi cara entre sus palmas, sus ojos buscando algo en los míos. Luego, comenzó a recorrer mi rostro con su mirada, lentamente, como si no quisiese perderse ningún detalle, absorbiendo cada expresión de mi semblante. Una vez que su examen visual finalizó, se concentró en partes específicas para llegar a su última destinación.

Mis labios.

Inhalé bruscamente, mi estómago apretado con anticipación.

-Espero verte de nuevo –su voz un pequeño susurro.

-Yo también lo espero –susurré de vuelta. Tan bajo porque temía romper el momento.

No quería despertar.

La desesperación hizo que alzara mis ojos a los de ella, solo para descubrir que también estaba mirándome.

-Ojala nos volvamos a ver –dijo ella, sonriendo débilmente.

La sensación en mi estómago había vuelto.

-Sí –le devolví la sonrisa.

-Yo también –le devolví la sonrisa.

Cuando sus ojos se iluminaron. Ya no pude aguantar más.

Incliné mi cabeza hacia adelante, un movimiento sumamente lento para así aumentar la anticipación entre nosotros, tanto que la tensión se volvió casi dolorosa. El suave jadeo de Elena quedó guardado dentro de mi corazón. Vi cómo sus párpados se movieron hasta ocultar sus ojos, sus espesas pestañas acariciando sus mejillas. Dejé que los segundos pasaran, dejé que mis ojos memorizaran cada contorno, cada curva, cada expresión. Absorbí su belleza, me empapé en ella.

Pero no bastaba con eso. Necesitaba más.

Y con esa convicción, descendí mi cabeza ligeramente hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron. Una leve presión que podía haber sido casi imperceptible, pero que se sintió como rayos de electricidad propagándose por mi cuerpo, haciendo que mi columna temblara. Justo en ese momento mis brazos se deslizaron por su cintura para atraerla hacia mí, para que estuviera lo más cerca posible de mí. Y sentí su estremecimiento cuando su cuerpo se pegó contra el mío. Sentí su calor, sus prominentes pechos presionados contra el mío. Dejé que mis manos se deslizaran por su espalda, acariciándola por sobre la tela de su ropa, aplanando mis palmas contra sus omóplatos, para apretarla aún más contra mí.

Elena soltó un suave gemido mientras nuestras bocas comenzaban a aplicar más presión. Mis labios se deslizaron perezosamente sobre los suyos, como si tuviésemos todo el tiempo del mundo cuando sabía que no era así. Este momento se escaparía de nuestras manos, por lo que teníamos que disfrutarlo al máximo. Y planeaba hacerlo. Iba a disfrutar cada maldito segundo que tuviera con ella.

Elena pareció salir de su trance, porque sus manos ascendieron desde mis mejillas hasta mi nuca. Me estremecí cuando sentí las suaves puntas de sus dedos acariciar la piel de allí, pero los siguió moviendo, siguieron hasta enredarse entre los mechones de mi cabello. Agarró un puñado y tiró levemente de él. Un quejido que no era de dolor se escapó de mis labios, abriéndolos, lo que le dio la oportunidad a Elena para poder meter su lengua en mi boca. Y cuando nuestras lenguas finalmente se tocaron.

Fue _magnífico_. Y me volví adicto a su sabor.

Podía sentir la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumentar, mientras luchábamos en el duelo de la dominancia. Sin dejar de pensar cómo sería sentirle completamente desnuda contra mí. Como sería estar dentro de ella. Quería escuchar sus gritos de placer, quería ver su cara contraerse en éxtasis.

Estaba perdiendo el control de mis pensamientos, mis hormonas estaban aceleradas, la sangre revoloteaba por mis vengas, tan fuerte y rápida que podía escuchar el latido de mi corazón en mis orejas, podía sentir mi corazón arremetiendo contra mis costillas, desesperado por seguir bombeando sangre.

Seguimos así hasta que la necesidad de oxígeno se volvió primordial. Y nos separamos casi a regañadientes, nuestros pechos se alzaban y descendían salvajemente, fuertes jadeos escapando de nuestras bocas. Elena tenía los ojos desorbitados y sus mejillas brillaban con el tono más adorable de rosa. Yo mismo podía sentir mi cuerpo todo acalorado, la necesidad sacudiéndose en mis pantalones. Tentando a continuar lo que estábamos haciendo, deslicé mi mano detrás de su cuello para traerla hacia mí.

Pero ella alzó una mano, deteniéndome. ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿No le había gustado? Alarmado, estudié su rostro en busca de alguna señal.

Elena parecía algo confundida.

-¿No escucha eso? –Murmuró.

-¿Escuchar qué? –Miré a todos lados, tratando de ubicar la fuente del sonido, pero a diferencia de ella yo no escuchaba nada.

-Es tan fuerte –se quejó, tapándose las orejas para amortiguar el ruido inexistente.

Mi cuerpo se tensó cuando comprendí lo que estaba pasando.

-No –susurré.

Mis manos se estiraron rápidamente hacia adelante para poder aferrarme a ella, para que no se escapara.

Pero como si hubiese desaparecido por arte de magia, mis dedos no tocaron más que aire. Mi visión comenzó a nublarse y las cosas a mi alrededor comenzaron a perder sus contornos. Todo se veía difuso, todo cada vez más oscuro hasta que la penumbra me cubrió. Nada a mí alrededor. Solo yo.

* * *

" _Pipe down, you're no lover.  
This feeling keeps your body tune.  
Well, I thought it was love but I guess I must be dreaming.  
'Bout feeling something instead of you."_

* * *

Esta vez, cuando desperté. No me sorprendí cuando vi que aún estaba en la habitación de mi apartamento y que todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado antes de quedarme dormido.

El universo era sumamente cruel.

Mi cuerpo aún vibraba con necesidad, el calor era casi sofocante y el deseo persistente en mis pantalones de pijama.

-Maldita sea –bramé, cubriendo mi cara con mis manos.

Abrí levemente mis dedos para poder mirar la hora de mi reloj despertador. 4:40 am. _Genial_.

Necesitaba una ducha helada urgentemente. Había más formas con las cuales podía lidiar con mi excitación, pero estaba demasiado apesadumbrado como para hacer algo al respecto. Por lo que el agua fría sonaba como una buena opción.

Desalentado, salté de mi cama y me dirigí hacia el baño.

* * *

 **NA: ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo amaron? ¿Lo odiaron? Bueno, al menos yo sé que me encantaría escuchar sus opiniones.  
La canción de este capítulo es: "This Must Be My Dream" de The 1975.**

 **Love,**

 **Javiera.**


End file.
